


Giantess Chilli Heeler

by bignastyshrek



Category: Bluey (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Bluey - Freeform, F/M, Giantess - Freeform, MILF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bignastyshrek/pseuds/bignastyshrek
Summary: Bignastyshrek decides to surprise his doggy milf waifu with a delicious meal at a new cafe! He then eats some wish granting poffertjes and shrinks, then Chilli carries him inside her house and has some naught giantess fun with him...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Giantess Chilli Heeler

“Well, that’s all the work I have done for today.” Bignastyshrek says to himself, thinking about what to do now. “Time to go see Mrs. Heeler again. She’d probably love my company and the nice surprise I have for her.” With that, he takes out the dimensional scissors again and does a quick cut, taking him to Australia. Or, at least the version of Australia populated by anthropomorphic dogs. Once there, he composes himself and knocks on the door to their house. He hears a few quick footsteps and eventually sees a small blue heeler puppy open the door.

“Hello. Are you the guy from the barbie a few days ago?” The dog asks. “The American?”

“Yes, that’s me.” He says, looking around. “Can I come in?”

“Sure, you can.” The dog says, opening the door all the way and allowing the human to come in, where he sees a small orange dog on the floor working on a coloring book.

“Thank you, Bluey.” The human says, sitting down on a chair. “Is your mom home?”

“Yes, but she’s helping daddy with something.” The orange dog says. “They said it won’t be too long.”

“Oh, shoot. Better not disturb them.” He says. “If it okay if I just wait here until then, guys?”

“Sure you can!” Bluey says, standing out of the way, leading Bignastyshrek inside, where he sits down in a comfortable chair. “Sorry about the whole thing at the barbie, by the way.”

“Oh, it’s alright. I understand you probably haven’t seen an American before. Anyway, the reason I came is because I was going to take your mother out to dinner.” He begins, making himself clear to the puppies.

“That’s so nice of you!” Bluey says, smiling.

“Isn’t it, though?” The human smiles again and puts his feet on the ottoman, taking his shoes off beforehand. In a matter of minutes, the beautiful orange dog mom comes out into the living room where everyone is, smiling big and wagging her tail when she sees Shrek.

“Aww, it feels like it’s been so long, Bignastyshrek!” She smiles and comes over to him, hugging him warmly.

“I wanted to surprise you, Mrs. Heeler.” He says, hugging the dog back. “So I booked us a reservation at a new restaurant I found in town. It’s called the Dream Café, and it has food from all over the world. It might sound not that good, but they have special chefs from all over the world too. I think we’d love it!”

“That’s so nice of you, Shrek!” Clearly very happy, she keeps wagging her tail and smiling. “I guess we should get going right now.”

“Of course! Let’s get going!” With that, the human and dog mom both head on a walk to the Dream Café, since it isn’t too far. In just a matter of minutes, they’re both there.

“And here we are! The Dream Café. They’ve got every kind of food imaginable.” Shrek says, excited as the wondrous smells waft through the door. “Have you thought about what you’re going to eat yet, Mrs. Heeler?”

“Oh! Well… I’m kinda craving Asian food today. Might have some hibachi chicken and fried rice.” She says to Bandit’s wife’s boyfriend.

“I had that yesterday, so I think I’ll have the chicken tenders and fries.” And so the two of them place their order at the walk up counter, then are ready to sit down and eat, which they do so in a matter of minutes.

“Oh, this was so good! Thanks for showing me this place, you sweet human.”

“That’s not even all of it! Do you want dessert?” He asks, and her face lights up.

“Dessert? Of course! May I recommend the poffertjes?”

“Oh, sounds good! What are they like?”

“You’ll have to wait and see, you silly boy! I’ll order some.” Chilli then walks up to the counter and orders the poffertjes, and a few minutes later a server brings them out to the two.

“Huh, these kinda look like tiny pancakes.” Bignastyshrek thinks to himself. “What if I got tiny if I ate one of these?” He smiles and starts to eat one, enjoying it greatly.

“Like it, huh?” Chilli asks, smiling as she watches him, not yet grabbing one for herself.

“Oh, yes. They taste great!” He says, not yet noticing that the room appears to be getting taller. With another bite, he also notices that his legs no longer touch the ground while sitting in his chair! “Umm… is something happening to me?”

“Oh my gosh, Shrek!” Chilli exclaims. “You’re shrinking!”

“What?” He is confused at that, and a few moments later he is only about ten inches tall. “It must be from the poffertjes!”

“You!” Chilli shouts at the server, a confused-looking female golden retriever. “I am under the suspicion that your poffertjes just shrunk my boyfriend!”

“Oh, those!” The dog server says. “Well, they actually can kind of grant wishes. If you’re thinking about something while you eat one, it’ll come true.”

“Wait, really?” Chilli says. “In that case, we’d like a to-go box for the rest of them.” With that, the server smiles and hands them a to-go box.

“Don’t worry about me, Chilli.” Shrek says. “I’ll be alright if you carry me back home. I think the shrinking should wear off in a few hours.” Chilli nods and holds the human in one hand while holding the box in the other, and once again, in a few minutes they are back at the house, where the first thing they notice is Bandit collapsed on the couch. They can also see the kids in the backyard having fun with some of the neighbors.

“Look at him. All worn out and exhausted. Looks like the kids are distracted too. Let’s go to our bedroom!” Chilli smiles and takes him to their bedroom, lying down on the bed, facing up, allowing Bignastyshrek to climb on her and play on her.

“You feel really soft, Chilli. Especially when I’m this small. Do you think you could expand your breasts again, like you did the last few times?” He asks, smiling in anticipation.

“Aww, of course I can, sweetheart.” In a matter of moments after rubbing her breasts for a few seconds, they’re as big and milky as Bignastyshrek remembers. He climbs up over to one of her breasts and starts suckling it, drinking her milk and causing her to coo in pleasure. “You can have as much milk as you want, my little angel.” She smiles and pets him gently, making sure he feels loved and comfortable.

“Umm… Chilli? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, little human. What do you need?”

“Well…” He starts blushing, thinking about how to say what he wants to. “You know how we’ve loved each other for a while now? I was wondering if you’d want to… dom me. I’d like to just… feel powerless underneath you. If you don’t mind, that is. And what better time than now?”

“Oh?” She smiles and gets a sly look on her face. “You know, I was thinking the same thing. I’ve wanted to see a pathetic little toy, bending to my will and begging for mercy. Just like you, you dirty little thing.”

“Wow, you’re pretty good at it!” He smiles, shaken a bit by her forwardness. “But we need a safe word so I can let you know if you’re going too far. How about ‘poffertjes’?”

“Sounds like a plan, pathetic little human. Let’s get started. And I know just what to do first.” She says in her sexy Australian voice, pulling off Bignastyshrek’s hoodie, sweatpants, and underwear as one would to a doll, leaving him completely naked in her paw. She then licks her lips sultrily and tauntingly, causing him to shudder again. “Already so erect, my toy? You must be more of a degenerate than I thought.” She starts to frown, causing the human to tear up slightly.

“I’m sorry…” He says quietly to her, but she just smiles and starts laughing.

“It’s alright, human. Well, I may as well work with this.” She says, poking his erect cock with her giant paw, causing him to moan lightly. She keeps poking it, and eventually licks all over him, from his feet to his upper chest. “Mmm… you tasted pretty good. I’m still not that full from dinner, so I might have room for a useless little human in here.” She then puts him up against her belly, and it growls, then licks her lips again. “Well, in you go!” She smiles and sticks his feet in her maw, followed by the rest of his body, and plays with him using her tongue, but makes sure she doesn’t swallow him.

“Mmm! Poffertjes! Poffertjes!” Shrek exclaims, and Chilli takes him out of her mouth, holding him in her paws, looking at him in a comforting gaze.

“Shhh… I wasn’t really going to eat you, sweetie.” She says, patting him and making sure he stops crying. “It was just part of the fun, but we don’t have to do that anymore.”

“Yeah, maybe we can move on to something else.” Shrek says, noticing how thick the dog mom is. “Maybe you could sit on me?”

“Well, if that’s what the useless human wants.” She says, putting on her dominant voice again. “You would want to be crushed under my huge, warm butt. You awful degenerate.” With that, she then places him on the bed and rears her huge butt above him, before sitting down and nearly crushing him. Of course, he isn’t harmed though, but he’s greatly aroused being under a huge, fluffy, and warm butt.

“It’s so warm…” He says, being pressed between the soft bed cushions and Chilli’s big butt, Chilli wobbling it on top of him to ensure he gets maximum pleasure out of the situation.

“I bet you’re enjoying this quite a bit, you worm.” Chilli says in her mocking mother voice, continuing to wobble her butt on him, before then standing up and grabbing Shrek in her paws. “That’s enough sitting for one day. But don’t worry. I have another activity we can do that I’m sure a worm like you would enjoy.” Moments later, she bounces onto the bed, so her entire body is now off the ground. Following that, she spreads her legs and uses a paw to stretch her pussy as wide as possible before inserting Shrek, feet first, into her vagina. She begins to moan as she pushes him deeper inside her, of course, making sure to be gentle enough to not harm the human.

“Oh my gosh!” Bignastyshrek says as both of his legs and his penis are now inside the dog’s pussy. “This feels so good!”

“Mph… I bet you’d like it, you naughty… mph… worm.” Chilli continues, Shrek now starting to finger Chilli’s clitoris, absolutely driving her crazy. “Ahhh!” She moans loudly, forcing more of the human inside her to further her orgasm.

“Chilli, I’m gonna cum!” The human says, and she nods, about to cum too. The human quickly cums, and though his load is minuscule in comparison to the size of Chilli, she quickly follows, forcing Shrek in even deeper to maximize the pleasure.

“Oh, god! More! More!” She continues as half of the human’s torso is inside her.

“Poffertjes! Poffertjes!” Shrek says, having had enough fun for the night.

“Sorry!” Chilli exclaims, pulling him out of her vagina after finishing her orgasm, setting him down on the bed gently. “What is it my human needs now?”

“Well… I just wanted to say I’ve kinda had enough domming fun tonight. It was a lot of fun, but I’m finished for now.” He says, breathing heavily. “You know how I’d want to spend the rest of the night?”

“How?” Chilli asks.

“Snuggling. Just us two in your room, relaxing and snuggling.” He says, smiling a little and climbing up her, laying on her belly and nestling his head between her breasts, causing her to giggle.

“Good boy…” She smiles and pats his head gently, ensuring they’re both very comfortable. “You know, if you want to sleep, you can go right ahead.” Chilli continues. That was all the approval Bignastyshrek needed. He closes his eyes, makes himself comfortable, and gives Chilli a sweet kiss before nodding off on top of her. Unfortunately, Bandit walks in right as Shrek falls asleep.

“What! I thought you said I would have a turn with him next time!” He exclaims, but not too loud, as not to wake up the human.

“Oh, I’m so sorry honey. He surprised me with dinner, and we had these wish-granting poffertjes, and you were asleep on the couch. We didn’t want to disturb you, but I promise we can all have a round together soon. Or you can have him all to yourself, whichever you want.”

“Thanks, Chilli.” Bandit smiles and gets in with the two of them. “Goodnight. And sweet dreams to you, kiddo.” He smiles and pats the human too, before all of them drift off for a night of sleep.


End file.
